


Around the Bend

by jeweldancer



Series: Where You Go, I Go [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury to character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the "Where you go, I go" series. Main character cares for Dean Winchester after he is injured on a hunt. Inspired by "Around the Bend" by Pearl Jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Bend

She'd been with them for a while now, but Dean never got used to coming home from a hunt and seeing her there. He had never had that feeling of being cared for, of being safe. As long as he made it back through that door, everything would be all right. She would see to it. 

When they came dragging in, bruised and bloody, she was up immediately to do a quick triage of their injuries, deciding who was going to get taken care of first. If they were both similar, she made Sam go first. It made her feel less biased for always spending a longer time on Dean. There was also the problem of not being able to let Dean go once her hands were on him. 

Whenever she touched him Dean felt his pain start to melt away, almost as if she were drawing it out into her hands. A few times he accused her of being part angel. "How do you do that?" 

"I love you more than anything, and I'd do anything to ease you. Even taking it myself." 

"Do you do that for Sam?"

"Sort of, but not to the same extent. I probably could if he really needed it. I love Sam like a brother but...what I do for you, I only do for you." 

Dean was driving on auto-pilot, just enduring until he got back to her. As soon as they came through the door, she jumped up, her brown eyes assessing them both and instantly spotting the blood soaking through Dean's flannel shirt. "Your blood or..." 

"It's his," Sam confirmed.

"Right. And you?" 

"Not bad. Just some scratches and bruises. Dean's got a bad wound, and his shoulder was dislocated."

"Sammy put it back in. It's good now." Dean attempted a smile that was much more like a grimace. 

"Jesus, Dean." She quickly got him a pain pill and a glass of water, and went to work removing his shirt. "Sam, are you good for a little while?"

"I just need a shower and some food. You go ahead." He smiled at her fondly, but she was already focused on Dean, cleaning his wound and gently prodding his shoulder. She had him stitched up by the time Sam vacated the bathroom. She helped Dean shed the rest of his clothing and turned on the shower. She turned and looked into his eyes. 

"Okay if I stay with you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean laughed softly. "That would be the best."

"I thought it'd be helpful. You know, with a hurt shoulder, no way you could wash your hair."

"Right you are." Dean nodded, acting casual, as she slid out of her yoga pants and pulled her t-shirt over her head. 

"In you go."

She squeezed shampoo on her hands and lathered it into his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp with her fingers. Dean closed his eyes against the bubbles running down his face. "Mmmm."

She finished with his hair and started working her way down his body gently. Dean eventually cleared his throat and said shakily, "We better get to the bed, baby. I don't think I can manage shower sex with this shoulder."

She dried him off and sent him to get in bed while she toweled off her long hair, which had gotten soggy during the shower. By the time she got there he was dozing peacefully. The exhaustion and the pain pill had kicked in. She slid in next to him, causing him to stir and roll over to make room for her. "M' sorry baby. Tired." 

"Shh. Come here to me, baby." She gathered him in her arms and kissed his temple softly. "You did good today, babe. I love you." She rubbed his back until his eyes closed and he relaxed.

Dean slept for a good twelve hours and woke up feeling like a human again. "Let's go out. You've been cooped up here for ages."

She considered this, her face serious, then smiled suddenly. "That sounds fun, actually. When are we leaving?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Baby, you lost getting ready in ten minutes when you picked up a high maintenance girl."

"I wouldn't call you that." He considered this. She was a makeup and clothes type of girl--always had on eyeliner, never wore sweatpants--but as far as being a dramatic type, she wasn't. 

She slid out of the bed and headed toward her closet. "Give me 30 minutes and you got a deal."

The half hour was completely worth it when he saw her. She stepped out of her room in a dress that looked like it was made for her, and high heeled short leather boots that laced up the back. Her hair was perfectly tousled, and her lips were beautiful. Sam whistled softly. She turned to Dean to for his reaction, but he couldn't speak for a minute. He finally got up from the couch and walked over to whisper in her ear. "I'll give you a hundred bucks if we don't go out."

"Not on your life," she whispered back. "We're going out, and I want you to look at me and want me the whole time."

"Okay, guys, I'm putting a stop to this before you end up going at it on the floor. Let's go." Sam opened the door and motioned them through it.

Her breath hitched and she clutched Dean's arm as they walked into the bar. She got nervous in crowds, and it had been a while since she'd been in one. She tried not to think of the hot girls that would see Dean and ask, "What's he doing with her?" Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly and pulled out a chair for her before he headed to the bar. 

Dean nearly dropped his beer when he returned to find Crowley sitting next to her. The smug bastard. "Who is this, boys? Your fucking psychiatrist? She dresses rather better than your usual girls."

She plunked her drink down on the table, swiveled to face Crowley, and retorted, "No. I am their fucking sexy librarian."

Crowley was quite taken with her after that, and offered several times to rescue her from the clutches of the Winchesters. "You simply cannot be here of your own free will, love. They must have bewitched you." Later on, when some drunk asshole leered at her, Dean's impulse to smash his face was cut short by a quick flick of Crowley's hand. The drunk was suddenly lifted into the air and smashed into a wall. Crowley leaned over him, sneering. "You are not fit to lick the ground she walks on, you piece of filth."

Dean downed the rest of his drink quickly. "Okay. Time to go." Crowley grinned and disappeared, leaving them to rush out the door to avoid security. 

She shivered as the breeze hit her thin dress. Dean immediately pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He knew she probably had a sweater in her bag, knowing her. But he felt the sudden desire to see her wearing that, and for every man there to know she was with him. She took his breath away. "That looks so much better on you than on me." She ran her fingers up and down the collar of the jacket and met his gaze. "It's my favorite thing that I've ever worn." For some reason, Dean found this one of the more touching things she'd ever said to him. 

"My favorite thing you've ever worn is your red nightgown," he replied, to lighten the mood a bit. "That's fair," she laughed, pulling him closer, then whispering, "If you can get Sam out of here pretty quick, I'll show it to you again."

She fell asleep nestled on Sam's chest on the way back. "Don't wake her up," Dean whispered as they pulled in. "I'll carry her."

"Dean, you dislocated your shoulder 24 hours ago. I'll do it." Sam gently scooped her up as she began to stir. "Wait, sweetheart. Don't move, I've got you." Sam maneuvered through the door, laid her on the bed and started arranging pillows. "Whoa, Sammy. That's my job, ya know." Dean's hands were aching, he wanted to touch her so badly. 

"I can take care of my little sis." Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly, then smirked at Dean. "And I can kick your ass if you're not taking good care of her, so keep that in mind."

Dean forgot all about this irritation as he put his hands on her, and Sam tiptoed out. He took off her black boots and slid off her dress, leaving her in black lacy bra and panties. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and enveloped her in it. She was exhausted and he didn't want her to feel obligated to do anything. He just wanted her to feel safe. He covered her with the sheet and blanket and stood up to take off his jeans and boots as well. She whimpered very softly as he removed his hands. "Shh, baby. I'll be right back." Dean returned in a moment with a glass of water and helped her sip from it. "Is there anything else I can get for you, baby doll?" "Come to bed, please." Dean slid under the covers and held her close, stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing the small of her back with the other. "Love you, Dean." "I love you, Angel." 

She slept a little while as he watched, then woke again. When she saw he was still awake, she raised up a little and slid off the t-shirt. "Hey. C'mere." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Sorry you missed out on the nightgown, but I think I can make up for it." 

 

"Around The Bend" by Pearl Jam

i'm wishing you a-well  
mind at peace within your cell  
covers up, i cast you off   
i'll be watching as you breathe  
i lie still, you move   
i send you off around the bend  
i your head deep in my arms  
my fingertips they close your eyes  
off you dream, my little child  
there's a sun around the bend (yes)  
there's a sun around the bend  
all the evenings close like this  
all these moments that i've missed  
please forgive me, won't you, dear?  
please forgive and let me share...  
with you around the bend  
you're an angel when you sleep  
how i want your soul to keep   
on and on around the bend

\-------------------------------


End file.
